


Keeping on

by Mellorine_ya



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: English is not my language so I'm sORRY, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellorine_ya/pseuds/Mellorine_ya
Summary: The awareness of his absence would still stuck her in the most unexpected moments, but she wasn't gonna grieve and let his death stop her life.





	Keeping on

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not a native english speaker, so I’m sorry for all the mistakes you’re sure to find in my story. But I love Dezerose way too much and I really needed to write something about them, I hope you like it!  
> (Please, let me know if you happen to notice some big mistake T_T)

The smallest things would make her notice.  
The way she would almost unconsciously turn around to get his attention when a dog appeared in her sight, only to find a blank space where once he was. Her hard to die habit to search for his gaze everytime a question about some unknown local plant or animal would pop in her mind, always followed by a moment of realization - in which she would just stand still for a blank second, not even enough for her friends to notice, and then go on with anything she was doing like nothing happened.  
Or even when the battle exploded around her and she couldn’t feel his blind gaze fixed on her back anymore, ever so protective but still not going to get in the way of her own fights.   
She would miss his sassy comments, too. The rough but so affectionate undertone of his voice. The calm gusts of wind he would often send in her direction, maybe believed to be unnoticed from her part. She would miss his steps always behind hers, the oh-so-dear flash of black and green that always somehow materialized in front of her when things got to the worst.   
But still, his death didn't stop her life or shake it for more than that few seconds in which Zaveid’s pendulum would snap by her side during fights and  _his_  was the name about to leave her lips while saying “thank you” instead. She wouldn’t be bothered and maybe forget thinking about him for a day or two, only to suddenly remember when Lailah made that one pun she was sure he would have liked (though he’d never admit it, she thought while rolling her eyes).   
The awareness of his absence would still stuck her in the most unexpected moments, but she wasn’t gonna grieve and let his death stop her life.  _He_  wouldn’t want it to be that way in the first place.  
That’s why, when Rose clenched the now hers Shepherd cloak and a sudden gust of warm, familiar wind blew through her hair, she allowed herself to indulge in the thought of him just for a moment – and let a smile full of fondness curl her lips. And she knew, deep inside, that her very own guardian angel had never truly left the place he belonged,  
right by her side.


End file.
